Yes my lord
by Nekorasaki
Summary: Ciel dort mal en ce moment...mais Sébastian va vite remédier à ce problème.


Petit OS sur Kuroshitsuji. Je précise que cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais j'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur de la publier à sa place.

je ne sais pas si le genre "Hurt/comfort" est justifié mais comme Ciel n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire...

/!\ attention shota /!\ (je précise même si vous ne seriez pas là si vous ne le saviez pas...)

##################

« Nh...Sebastian...ha... »

« Haa...my lord...Vous aimez que je m'occupe de vous ? »

« Haa...oui...oui Sebastian...Hn...j'adrore ça... »

Je me réveille ne sursaut :

« Haaa ! »

Sébastian était juste là, en train de préparer mes affaires pour mon lever. Je tressaillis en me rendant compte d'une sensation de chaleur humide entre mes cuisses.

J'avais encore sali mes draps en plein sommeil...

Je soupire puis ordonne à Sébastian d'aller préparer mon thé, ce qui me laissait le temps de me nettoyer.

###################

Ça fait quelques semaines déjà que le jeune maître a le sommeil agité. Ce matin je l'ai entendu soupirer mon nom. Il avait l'air de faire un rêve agréable...

Je reviens avec le thé qu'il m'avait demandé de préparer. Quand j'entre, il est déjà en train de boutonner sa chemise.

« Ce matin je vous ai préparé un Earl Grey. Le meilleur de tout Londres, accompagné de scones et de confitures de fruit de saison. »

Le jeune maître m'évitait du regard...je suis sûr qu'il a honte de lui. Au moment où je plante mes yeux dans les siens de force il me répond de manière agacée.

« Khh...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien jeune maître »

Je me contente de lui adresser un sourire amusé, limite moqueur. Il est tellement mignon comme ça, et si frustré.

###################

Encore, encore et encore... mais cette fois c'est beaucoup plus amusant puisque depuis deux jours je le drogue. Dans le thé du matin de monsieur, une dose d'aphrodisiaque léger, dans celui de 17h j'ajoute une deuxième dose. Et enfin après le souper, dans sa tisane un décontractant pour qu'il s'endorme plus vite...je reste toute la nuit à le regarder.

Je regarde son corps frêle brûler de désir, je regarde sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de son souffle saccadé...

« Nh ! Ha...ha ! Sébastian...ha ! »

Je m'approche très près de son visage puis murmure :

« Yes my Lord...vous m'avez appelé ? »

Il ouvre les yeux, honteux et tétanisé.

« S...Sébastian !? Qu'est-ce que tu...non, je ne t'ai pas appelé ! Sors d'ici ! »

Je lui souris et lui adresse un regard plus qu'explicite, il est adorable...Je retire sa couverture puis pose ma main entre ses cuisses.

« Hn...il semblerait que vous ayez un souci d'envergure Bocchan... »

« Gh ! Sébastian ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ?! »

« Ne vous inquiéter pas...je vais m'occuper de vous comme il faut »

San même lui demander son avis je le prends sur mes genoux pour caresser sa joue. Mon torse était collé à son dos. Le jeune maître tremblait...de peur ou d'excitation. Je soupire à son oreille pour l'aguicher.

« Hn...S...Séba... »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, j'empoigne son membre après avoir glissé mes doigts sous son pyjama et le parcours longuement, en insistant sur son extrémité, y frottant mon pouce.

« Détendez-vous my Lord... »

Je continue à le caresser activement jusqu'à sentir son liquide chaud courir ma main.

Il était écarlate...je porte alors mes doigts à ma bouche pour les nettoyer.

« Hn! Non ! C'est sale ! »

« Hm...mais c'est tellement bon...presque autant que votre âme »

« Khh... »

Je le retourne, toujours sur mes genoux puis déboutonne mon pantalon. Le retirant en partie je rassois le jeune maître sur ma verge, il s'empale alors lentement sur mon corps.

« Nhaa ! Sébastian ! C'est trop...gh !...c'est trop gros ! Sors ça de moi ! »

« Ne hurler pas de la sorte Bocchan...dans quelques minutes vous n'aurez plus mal...vous me supplierez de continuer... »

Attendant un instant avant de bouger, je finis par le soulever pour le faire aller et venir lentement sur moi. Il est très serré...

« Haaa ! Gha ! Sebas...ti...haaa ! »

Mon souffle, à ma grande surprise, s'était accéléré. Le jeune maître exerçait une telle attraction sur moi qu'il parvint à me faire ressentir du plaisir. Je commence alors à accélérer ses allées-venues sur mon corps. Il avait l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir lui aussi, il haletait, se crispant en accrochant ses bras frêles à mon cou.

« Ha ! Gh...Sébastian ! »

Je me redresse en le gardant sur moi et passe ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'avance vers son lit et l'allonge pour me remettre au-dessus de lui.

« Nh...Bocchan... c'est mal ce que nous faisons là...votre âme s'en voit souillé... »

« Hnn ! Ha ! Tais-toi Sébastian...Hn...continu ! Ha... »

« Yes my Lord ! »

Je soupire l'air satisfait puis accélère le mouvement de mes hanches. Il hurle et soupire de plus belle...

« Hnn...ha ! Sébastian...je...je sens que je vais...ha ! »

Il approche ses lèvres des miennes puis m'embrasse avec une passion brûlante. Je lui offre un de mes sourires démoniaques puis le rend son baiser, faisant jouer nos langues et mêlant nos salives.

J'ai tellement soumis le maître qu'il réclame mes lèvres de lui-même. C'est adorable venant de quelqu'un d'aussi fier et capricieux que lui.

« Sébastian ! Je...je...hann ! »

Après m'être assouvis en lui. Je me retire puis remets la couverture sur son corps. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'était endorme sur le champ. Je remets mes vêtements puis sors de la chambre.

Meirin était dans le couloir.

« Ha ! Heu...j'ai entendu le jeune maître crier... je me suis dit que peut-être...il était en train de faire un cauchemar... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas...j'ai pris soin du jeune maître. Il va bien dormir »

Meirin s'éloigne alors, retournant vers sa chambre.

"あくまで、しつじ です から。"


End file.
